1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar heating system for a building such as a dwelling house in which a sun tracking solar collector is mounted on the roof at a desired angular relation to the horizon and pivotally supported and driven so that it tracks the sun during its movement across the sky from sun up to sundown with the collector being connected to the room or rooms to be heated through a flexible duct system provided with a blower, check valve and a distribution box to provide a flow of heated air into the room or rooms when desired and prevent flow of air through the duct system at other times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar heat has been used to heat buildings and conventionally have employed a liquid circulating system in which a roof mounted solar collector has a heat absorbing tube assembly installed therein and either connected directly to the heating system or connected to the heating system for the building through a heat exchanger arrangement. Also, solar heating systems have been provided which utilize rocks or other materials to store heat so that air may be circulated in relation to such materials for providing a hot air heating system. Various types of solar collectors have been employed all of which basically include a box-like container having an open upper surface which is usually glazed with an absorber coil or plate in the interior of the container and connected with an arrangement for effectively utilizing the solar heat for various purposes.